


Codywan oneshots

by esama



Series: Tumbling Snippets [11]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, M/M, One Shot Collection, Time Travel, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28525077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esama/pseuds/esama
Summary: What it says on the tin.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Tumbling Snippets [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/104372
Comments: 90
Kudos: 806





	1. Timetravel

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed  
> also sorry about double post to Tumbling Star Wars, I decided after fact that these should go as their own collection.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by pumpkin-lith on tumblr: It's love to see your take on Cody travels back in time, for Obi Wan first, and Fix the timeline second

Obi-Wan is in the process of dusting his outer robes off and wrestling with the wistful thought of taking a shower, when there's a buzz at his cabin door, short and perfunctory. 

Blinking and looking up, Obi-Wan stares at the door for a moment – no one buzzes a door on a spaceship the size of the Negotiator, not without comming first to check to see if he was actually in his cabin, and no one had. Strange. Maybe a clone with an issue, one who'd seen him retire for the night cycle?

"Come in," he calls and then, recalling that there's several inches of metal in between and sound likely wouldn't even carry, he walks to the door controls and opens it.

It is a clone behind his door – his new commander, even. "Cody?" Obi-Wan says, a little surprised. They'd just bid their goodnights on the bridge not half an hour ago. "Is something the matter?"

For a long moment the clone commander stares at him, his lips parting slightly, his eyes widening. Something _is_ wrong, Obi-Wan sees it – and then, concentrating, feel it. Cody looks surprised to see him, and he feels… shaken, even shocked.

"Sir," the clone says, strangled, and then just stands there.

Obi-Wan considers the potential scenarios that might lead the Commander to calling upon him at the turn of the night cycle, and like this too – without calling ahead, just coming to his door. It couldn't be an official issue, it couldn't be dangerous to the ship or any kind of transmission they might've gotten, Cody would've commed Obi-Wan, surely. It has to be something else, something urgent enough that it couldn't wait, and… private enough that he didn't want to use comms.

Drat. They've been in space for what, five days? Do they have _issues_ already? _Already_?

"Dear me," Obi-Wan murmurs and then moves aside. "Come in, Commander. I'm afraid I have little to offer in the way of hospitality, but I can certainly brew a strong cup of tea, if that's necessary. Come in."

That makes the Commander startle, his shoulders coming up and then going down again. There's visible hesitation before he steps in. He's trembling and Obi-Wan feels a dawning _dread_ as he closes his door and then firmly locks it, turning on all privacy settings.

He's only been working with the commander for a short period of time but he can tell a man with a certain mettle when he sees one, and Cody's is made of durasteel at least. Whatever could've happened in such a short period of time to make the man _shake_?

Cody stands in Obi-Wan's cabin, radiating unease and uncertainty, and Obi-Wan lets his instincts from years of teaching Anakin take over – he directs the man into a chair. "Take a load off, breathe in and out, and let go of your anxiety. Whatever it is, we will deal with it."

Cody sits, staring at him with an alarming mixture of wistful hope and utter dread, like he's the man's only hope. Obi-Wan turns away to get the tea, pretending to himself he's giving the man and his emotions some privacy, when in fact it might be he himself who needs a moment. It has been a while since anyone's given him such an worrisome mixture of emotions, and – stars.

Obi-Wan knew something of what war was like, he knew some of the horrors inflicted upon those who fought in it. Abuse was a plague of many military forces and he'd braced himself for the possibility of it infecting his, too. It was bound to, with the difficult origins of the clones – already there is prejudice. But not, not this soon.

He makes the tea, and Cody accepts it with hands that have finally stopped shaking.

Then the man says, quiet, almost inaudible, "The last words Qui-Gon Jinn said to you were about Skywalker. _Promise me you will train the boy. He is the chosen one. He will bring balance. Train him._ "

Only thje fact that it feels like every muscle of his body suddenly gets frozen keeps Obi-Wan from dropping his own cup of hot tea right in his lap. "W-what?" he says. "How do you – "

"You told me – will tell me a couple years from now," Cody says. "We were trapped under some rubble and you couldn't shift it with the Force without risking further collapse. It looked like a slow death, we thought we were either going to suffocate or die in a collapse once there was no other chance and you would have to use the Force. We said our goodbyes, just in case, and you told me about Qui-Gon Jinn, how much the words plagued you. How much you wished he'd said goodbye, a single word to you, anything that acknowledged what you had."

The hot tea spills over Obi-Wan's fingers, and he hurriedly sets the cup down, not taking his eyes away from the obviously shaken clone.

"I'm sorry," Cody says, looking down at his own cup, fingers curled all around it. "I thought it would be the best way to – to prove it to you. It's not something you'd admit, unless under duress and to someone you trust. You said so yourself, so…"

He trails away and the silence that follows feels like the strangest sort of catharsis Obi-Wan has ever felt. It's like a weight has gone off the clone's shoulders – and Obi-Wan fears it landed on his shoulders instead.

"I – told you. Couple years from now?" Obi-Wan says, clearing his throat. "I'm sorry, how – did you – did you _see_ this on your mind, or –?"

Cody looks up at that, meeting his eyes. "No, it wasn't a vision, I'm not Force sensitive. I lived through it. And a lot of other things – about a decade's worth of things," he says. "It was a Force artefact Sidious created, a last resort kind of thing, just in case. I –" he stops and then draws a breath, bracing himself. "Sir, I'm from the future."

He doesn't feel like he's lying, is the strangest thing. "Cody, we just met on the bridge, it wasn't even a full hour ago –" Obi-Wan says, wondering what on earth could've happened in _thirty minutes_!

Cody blinks at him, slow, and there's something strange about the way he's looking at him, like he's… drinking him up, trying to memorise every detail. "Probably, yeah. Happened to me ten years ago, though, I don't remember. I just – it just came to, I came here, it was…" he glances at his bracer, just long enough to check the chrono, and then goes back to staring at Obi-Wan. "Fifteen minutes ago. When I realised where I was, and that you'd probably be here… I came straight to you."

Obi-Wan swallows. "Well, I am – utterly gratified by your trust in me, but…" he trails away, eying the man with confusion and trepidation and – he's not sure what else. There's so much _emotion_ coming off the man that Obi-Wan can barely manage his own disquiet apart from it. "Why?" he asks. "And who is Sidious?"

"The Sith Lord – Dooku's and Maul's Master. Vader's too," Cody says, plainly, like he isn't suddenly spouting the sort of intelligence Jedi Shadows haven't literally been _dying_ to figure out. "The mastermind behind the war – and us clones. He wins, sir. That's why I'm here. To, to stop it."

"Oh," Obi-Wan says, his voice quiet. "I, uh… I think I will need you to tell me – everything. From the beginning. Can you do that for me, Cody?"

"For you, sir, anything," Cody says vehemently, sending a shudder running down Obi-Wan's back he's not sure is fear or thrill. He can feel his own back straightening at the feel of it, and draws a quick, soothing breath, which does nothing to quell the rapid beating of his heart.

Stars only knows what he'd done to earn the man's faith and loyalty, but by Force, he's going to try to live up to it.


	2. Role reversal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by etaet on tumblr: Jedi!Cody clone!obiwan? Or has this already been done?

When Cody had been called away from his previous mission and told that he'd be one of the Jedi assigned with clone troops, he hadn't been particularly surprised.

His mission record was mostly about war relief, post war restoration, negotiation in war zones and so on, and he's confident in his abilities and specialisation to know that as far as Jedi go, there are few more suited to leading an army than him. Certainly, the mess of Geonosis showed how few Jedi were suited for it at all, never mind _well_.

He'd been expecting the call of duty to come sooner, if he's honest – but the issue of Melidaan, after centuries of civil war, was so close to being finally resolved, that the Council had given him the grace period to finish. Cody supposes he will glad of that, once he got to the full swing of things of leading an army and the memory of fending of assassination attempts and terror attacks in Melidaan would seem peaceful and quiet by comparison.

"You, my brother, are consistently pessimistic," Rex says flatly. "I'd call it comforting if it wasn't so damned disheartening."

"It wasn't pessimism. Cynicism, at most," Cody says calmly, idly resting his hand on his lightsaber hilt – a habit he'd grown in Melidaan and isn't about to shake now. "Have you been assigned clones yet?"

"I got some of the Skywalker bunch," Rex says and at Cody's arched brow, explains. "They had like a bunch of different donors for the army, all selected for _excellence_ in certain fields. Skywalkers are pilots and gunners and… maniacs most of the time. Supposedly, they're well suited to my predisposition."

Cody hums and checks his datapad. "I have been assigned a troop marked as Kenobi."

"Oh. Yeah, that makes sense," Rex says.

"Hm?"

"They're like, uh… front line guys, I guess?" Rex says, scratching at his bleached hair. "The _get right in and deal with the issue at hand_ type. Super smart too, from what I can tell. Couple of the Skywalkers know a few Kenobi's and they're always complaining about them being _kriffin perfect prissy bastards_ , too. Should suit you just fine."

Cody gives him a look. "You shouldn't be talking about your men like that."

"Your men, and I didn't – Anakin said it," Rex shrugs and offers him a grin that doesn't quite meet his eyes. "He's my Commander – I mean, the commander of the 501st. 4N4-K1N."

Cody carefully doesn't react to the clone name – from what he's heard, they're all named like that, with letters and numbers. Looking down he checks the commander of the 212 attack Battalion. 0B1. "Hm. Is there a significance to the length of the names?"

"Not as far as I know. The shorter the name, the older the clone, I guess – the further long they go on the patches, the more letters they add to the designation," Rex says and peers in – and then whistles. "Damn, you got one from the early patches."

Cody hums. "I am not terribly comfortable with the terminology used here," he mutters. "It makes the men sound like _things_."

"It's how they talk to each other," Rex says and pats his back consolingly. "And yeah, it's damn uncomfortable, but you get used to it the same as any other culture. Or, well… if there's anyone who can turn things around, it's you."

* * *

0B1 is old enough to have grown a full beard and hair that cascades down to his shoulders in tousled curls and the look he gives to Cody is full of certain kind of guarded mischief that tells him the utter lack of regulation haircut is perfectly intentional and absolutely intended for a certain effect. The others in the officer core of the 212st have also slightly longer hair than is standard for a military, commonly with a parting on the side – though 0B1 is the only one with a beard.

"General on deck," 0B1 calls and the clones all come into attention in a sharp clatter of plastoid against plastoid, and boots against metal.

"At ease," Cody says, looking for one man to another. They're all identical, of course, the entirety of the 212th consists of Kenobi clones, which seems to be the standard with the Grand Army – 501st was entirely made of Skywalkers too. There's variance though, both in armour colouring and in hair. Few have tattoos, but it seems to be the rarity – most have settled on playing with hairstyles. One of the clones has a completely baffling style of a little nerf tail and then a single little braid behind his ear in an otherwise short hair – the clone grins cheekily, when he sees Cody eying him.

Well. In a group of identical faces, one would want to differentiate.

"I am Jedi Master Cody," the Jedi introduces himself, wondering at the absurdity of the fact that in a bunch of _military clones_ , he seems the only one with an actual crew cut. "I will be taking charge of the 212th Attack Battalion from today on. As far as Jedi go, I am one of the more militant ones and have been going from one battle field to another since my knighting, so we will likely be send right into the thick of things as soon as I am settled in."

That makes almost every eye in the crowd shine with a sort of eager light, which Cody muses wryly will likely get dampened before long. 212st might be an attack battalion meant for the front lines, but from their files they haven't seen any actual action yet. They'd learn, fast, that it wasn't as fun as their trainers no doubt made it out to be.

"Tomorrow I will do a full inspection of every squad," Cody continues, "And I hope to be introduced to as many of the men as is feasible. We will be receiving our orders the day after, and likely will set off from Coruscant immediately. Today you will all have reasonable time off to fill up requisition orders for personal and off time effects and entertainment – make sure your men make use of it, we will likely not see a Republic planet in a while."

That gets him a few eyebrows and actual smiles, and a lot of tense shoulders loosen. Good – it's not enough to warm him up to the men, but it's a start.

"I will be eating meals with the officers every night in my quarters," Cody says – something he'd done in Melidaan, to establish a rapport with the military there. "I expect you all in comfortable but reasonably clean uniforms for these meals – no plastoid, though. Armour tends to make for uncomfortable sitting. If you have any questions, I am open to answer them now."

There's a moment of silence and then 0B1 smiles, lifting a hand. "Are there any restrictions on the form of _personal and off time effects and entertainment_?" he asks, with devilish glint to his eyes, his accent so perfectly _Coruscanti_ that Cody isn't sure if he's being mocked for his own Wild Territories accent or not.

"Keep it legal and if it's porn keep it under wraps, I don't want to see it," Cody says flatly and gets actual _giggles_ in answer from the clones. "And if it's alcohol make sure it's only indulged at proper times and _not_ immediately before your shift. And if it's on your shift, i will put you in the brig personally"

The smile his Commander gives is full of _trouble_. "Yes, sir," he answers, sounding absolutely _delighted_ with Cody's answer.

Cody clears his throat and looks away from the Commander. "Anything else?"

He answers everyone's questions, some of which are about their free time allowances – something they apparently didn't expect to get – and some of which are about their future duties. 0B1 also asks about Cody's past records, what kind of engagements he's been in, and his eyes all but _shine_ as Cody summarises some of the major galactic actions he's taken part of.

In the end, Cody thinks he leaves his officers pleased enough with their new General. When he dismisses them, there's no unease in the air, and everyone seems both briskly professional – and comfortable with his presence.

0B1 lingers behind, which Cody half expected. The Clone watches him, keen eyed and thoughtful, and Cody can't help but ask, "Well then, commander, do I satisfy?"

The Clone smiles, wide and warm, and it reaches his eyes. "Oh, you'll do, General Cody," he purrs. "You'll do _indeed_."

 _That one is going to be trouble,_ Cody thinks, straightens his shoulders, and prepares himself for a long campaign.


	3. Meeting pre-Clone Wars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by ursaerythraeus on tumblr: Codywan prompt: CC-2224 was among the command clones whose final exam took place off Kamino at the nearby smugglers haven of Rishi. While performing maneuvers in an abandoned mountainous settlement, three clones were lost to a sudden rockslide, but only two bodies were recoverable, the third having disappeared into the rapids below. Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi had been hoping a simple mission to investigate a smuggling ring would go smoothly, but it seems the force had a different plan.

Obi-Wan has a feeling that the whole mission is some kind of ploy by the Jedi Council to force him to take a holiday. It has Yoda's fingerprints all over it.

Rishi moon is desolate in the exact way he strangely enjoys. It's liveable but uninhabitable, with galactic standard atmosphere but no arable soil and no plant life, with only sandy canyons and dunes and dry mountains and rocky plateaus, rough oceans and wild rivers that went whichever they damn well pleased. The swell of the planet on the night sky overhead is magnificent and overpoweringly bright even in night time and there's something terribly beautiful about being on a planet where no one lives.

Obi-Wan has no doubt that it is actually being used by probably thousands of smugglers as convenient place to hide illicitly acquired goods, it's just the sort of place for that kind for thing… but really – the place is so close to one of his old poems given actual physical form that it _has to be_ intentional.

He's not sure if he's mortified or gratified that someone still remembered the thing – or that the Council thought this would be the sort of thing to help him unwind after Anakin nearly got himself killed, again. They're right, in a way, but by force he's not going to admit it.

Tucking up his hood, Obi-Wan breathes in and out, tasting the un-tasted air of the desolate moon, and lets himself be, for a moment, completely alone in the universe.

And then he feels a stuttering song of a _life form_ , not far from him, quivering and unsteady. Someone is on the planet with him – and they aren't doing too well.

Obi-Wan immediately heads for them, of course – he is there on a mission to supposedly investigate smugglers after all, and this person must be one. Who else would be in such a remote, desolate place? And in either case, they're in trouble and as the only living person in several light years, Obi-Wan is likely the only one who could help.

He expects to find a crashed ship, maybe, or one that had been attacked, something of the nature. He doesn't expect to find a single man splayed open a shoreline of a lifeless river, unconscious and half drowning inside his strange, vaguely mandalorian armour.

"Oh dear," Obi-Wan murmurs, and forgoes trying to get to the man and simply levitates him off the water, and to himself. The man hangs limb in his hold, raining water from under the white plates, and holding him up in the force Obi-Wan gently checks for his breathing, his pulse.

It's weak, stuttering, but as Obi-Wan enforces the man with Force, it grows stronger. It's obvious he's been knocked about, and he'd almost drowned – there's certainly water in the man's lungs – but he's breathing and he's going to live. Obi-Wan touches the helmet, considering it, but… who knows, he might be from the Watch. It sounds like the helmet is offering some oxygen to the man, as it is. Best leave it.

"Well then," Obi-Wan murmurs, manoeuvring the man around with force and then lets him drop into his own awaiting arms. "Let's get you somewhere more comfortable, shall we?"

The way to his ship is too long – and it's one-seater anyway – so Obi-Wan searches in the Force until he finds a sheltered place, warm and welcoming in the Force. Obi-Wan could swoon at the sight of the place, when he makes it there – it's a cave in front of a natural _hot spring_.

"The very universe is conspiring to please me today," Obi-Wan sighs. "Keep this up and I will start waiting for the other shoe to drop. Or perhaps fear my own upcoming doom!"

He lays his rescuee on the warm rocks, making the man as comfortable as he can without removing the armour, and sits down to wait – soaking his feet in the water and trying to restrain himself from stripping and plunging right in. The man he saved is likely not the most trustworthy sort – better not risk it… just yet anyway.

Hedonism, this whole mission is pure Obi-Wan specific hedonism. Stars, Obi-Wan almost fears for whatever unpleasantness the Council is pre-emptively trying to make amends for this time.

* * *

Obi-Wan is meditating and almost dozing off in a pleasant, warm haze, when the armoured fellow finally wakes up. He does it in a strange mixture of relief, trust and comfort – and then, clashing all of that, he spots Obi-Wan and aims his blaster at him. The cycling of emotions is so rapid and sharp, that Obi-Wan doesn't even have the chance to reach for his lightsaber.

"Hello there – please don't shoot," Obi-Wan says as pleasantly as he can. "Be a shame to stain this fine pool with blood. Especially since I have done you no harm."

The blaster doesn't waver. "Who are you?" the man demands.

Obi-Wan smiles – he'd given a good deal of thought for his cover story, and had decided to go with the _desert hobo_ one. He doesn't have the ship to play the smuggler, and he isn't dressed for it either – and who else would have any reason to come to a place like this, anyway? The _desert hobo_ is an act that feels truest to his actual personality, too – even if it's only a secret part of him that only tends to come out in secret and poetry.

But what can he say – Rishi moon is beautiful.

"My name is Ben – I found you by the shore over there," he points towards the river, "half drowned and knocked about, judging by the looks of you. I think you took a tumble into the rapids, there. I picked you up and brought you here so that you'd get to recover and hopefully not get a cold."

There's a moment of silence, and then the man says, bland, "Colds are caused by viral infectious diseases not present on Rishi moon. The moon is barren."

"… you are right about that, but you still would have gotten _cold_ ," Obi-Wan says, not sure if to be amused or amazed. "Frostbite is no fun either."

"The temperatures here don't get low enough."

"Well, you're a very reassuring sort of man, aren't you," Obi-Wan says, amused. "I suppose you're alright then. Do you mind not pointing that thing at me, though? It's the least comforting thing about you."

There's a moment of hesitation, and then the armoured man puts the gun away. "Ben," he says slowly. "Your name is Ben."

"Yes?" Obi-Wan agrees, a little guiltily. It wasn't exactly a lie – he was known as Ben on some planet. Well, one planet. And now one moon. "That's me – how about you?"

The man doesn't answer, sitting up slowly and shoving his blaster into the holster. Then, watching Obi-Wan carefully, he checks his gauntlet, tapping something into a keypad and then lowering his arm. "Why are you _here_ , Ben?"

Obi-Wan hums and then smiles, looking away. Interesting, very interesting. "I love places like these," he says, motioning to the vista in front of them, the open canyons carved into the landscape by the wild rivers. "There's so little in the galaxy that's so untouched. This place is so little use to so few people, so it's been left be. The only thing that's made any difference here is the wind, the weather, and the pull of the planet, and nothing else. It's… glorious."

Even through the armour he can tell the man he'd fished from the river is giving him an incredulous look. "Glorious?" he repeats.

"Nature of wild things," Obi-Wan agrees and kicks his foot in the water, sending ripples racing over the surface. "Wild nature and desolation of the universe, utter loneliness. We two are likely the only living souls on this whole system, with nothing but the emptiness of the universe all around us. It's glorious."

The armoured man just stares at him for a long, long time. Obi-Wan smiles a little wider as the armoured man looks up to the sky, like he's searching for what Obi-Wan is seeing. He hopes the man does see it.

"Glorious," the armoured man repeats. "Hm."

Obi-Wan grins wider and looks up as well. This is going to be a great mission, he can already tell. Maybe it will even be worth whatever indignity the Council would throw at him next. Who knows. For now, Obi-Wan thinks he's going to enjoy the company in loneliness and see what came of it.


	4. Touch starved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by kine-iende on tumblr: Cody kind of finds out that Obi-wan is touch-starved and gets creative to find reasons to lean against/hug the man. Once that gets familiar, they just start to slide into a relationship

Cody doesn't really think anything about the first time it happens. It's been a long day and they're all tired, even the General who can usually keep going on trice as long as anyone else is sagging where he's sitting. Cody had gone to him to pass the freshly tallied inventory, how much ammunition and equipment they had left, how many weapons, how much food.

They'd been in a canyon then, the space was limited – the AT-TE took most of it. So they'd been crowded around the edges of the canyon, taking cover under and behind any rocky formation they could. To keep their discussion somewhat private among the troopers, Cody had been standing closer to the General than usual, right next to him, all but leaning over him as the General sat on a rock and perused the datapad. And as they talked the General had begun to… very slowly, very subtly…

…lean against Cody's thigh.

Cody chalked it up as the General being exhausted, which was proven correct by the fact that the man later went to sleep without his customary meditation. He didn't think much of it after that – even if the weight against his plastoid armour had been a strangely pleasant one at the time and Cody had very vehemently not minded it.

But then, some days later, it happens again. Not precisely that exact thing, but something similar. It's after a skirmish in the canyons – they've won a little more ground and set up a secure perimeter, and they're having a meal. There are no tables, no chairs, so the men are scattered around sitting on rocks, and so is General Kenobi too – and so is Cody. They're sharing the same rock, even – which is a weird sort of humble honour, all things considered. His rank as Marshal Commander earns him the right to share a rock with their General. Now _that's privilege_.

Cody had been wondering if he should share the thought, not entirely sure why he finds it amusing, when behind him General Kenobi shifts a little, trying to find a better purchase on their privileged rock. There's a clack of armour against armour, as their backs touch, and it brings Cody out of his thoughts.

"Well," General Kenobi says. "Here's to the nobility of war."

"Sir?" Cody asks, tilting his head to look at him over his shoulder.

The General hums with wry amusement. "I was just thinking of all those advertisements we did, about what honour it is to serve the republic, about the great duty we were embarking upon, how glorious. Here we are, all sharing rocks," he chuckles and glances at Cody in turn. "Truly, we have attained greatness here."

Cody snorts, not sure if he gets the joke or not. "I was just thinking something like that, sir," he admits. "About how rank allows us a shared rock. What a privilege it is."

Kenobi snorts into his rations. "It has indeed been a privilege to share a rock with you, Commander."

Stars, they're probably both sleep deprived, Cody thinks with rueful amusement, and then he notices it – the weight pressing against his back plate. Kenobi is leaning against him, just a little.

Once it's a chance, twice…

Hm.

Cody tests it, a day or so later. They're trenched in the canyons now, setting up a line – and it looks terribly like they'll be stuck there until air support could get to them. While the troopers set up defences, Cody talks tactics with the General and stands a little closer than necessary to him, offering without words his side to the man. And again, eventually, Kenobi ends up just barely leaning towards him.

It's a weird sort of thrill, to have noticed it and now that he has, Cody can't help but test it. he thinks of all the times he'd had to physically catch the Generals attention, to draw him away from whatever he was feeling with the Force, thinking of how he reacted every time…

Cody spots the General, sitting near a set of ladders set to the canyon walls, and walks over to him – careful to make his approach quiet and unnoticeable, though not _obviously_ so. Used to men moving all around him, General Kenobi doesn't look up, keeping his eyes on the datapad. Cody could call for his attention verbally but…

He puts his hand on the General's shoulder instead, applying enough weight for it to be felt through the armour – and then he watches as an immediate reaction runs through the man. He sits up straighter, his shoulder pushing against Cody's hand, and tenses completely, and then relaxes immediately after. "Cody," he says, turning.

"Looks like there will be a sand storm, sir," Cody says, his mouth suddenly, confusingly dry. "You should get to a tent."

"Ah," the General says, blinking. "Yes, of course – thank you, commander."

There is no stopping it afterwards – Cody has caught a glimpse of _something_ in the General now, and he wants to see it more. So, he… pushes on.

In the following days he gets the General to lean against his side on four different occasions. He sees the _stop, tense, relax_ reaction twice, once when he touches the man's shoulder again, once when he puts a hand on the man's back. The greatest reaction he gets is when his hand slips from the plastoid gauntlet to grip on the General's elbow instead, gloved fingers slipping where the armour doesn't cover. He can feel the bones of the General's elbow through his gloves and through the man's clothing, and then he notices the reaction.

The General swallows, blinking, staring at nothing for a moment – it takes him a moment to catch himself, but the break in his usual character is so obvious that Cody's heart begins to pound. For a moment, the General was held, utterly _stalled_ , by Cody's fingers on his elbow.

Then the moment is over and they're planning on where to put the guns.

There's no stopping it afterwards – Cody couldn't have stopped if he wanted to, and he doesn't particularly want to. It's – he's flirting with the regs, he knows that, this sort of thing could get him reprimanded or demoted or worse – but Kenobi never makes any motion or allusion to any of the sort. Cody isn't sure the man has even noticed. So, Cody pushes on.

He takes every opportunity, every bit of privacy, to touch. He's careful about it, he's neither stupid nor willing to put his own or the General's reputation on the line. But behind cover, in the man's tent, at meal times… he will find some excuse to touch. Hand on shoulder, tap on arm, shoulder pressed against shoulder as they sit side by side to share a meal – he gets creative when he has to. Once, he gets his boot to rest against Kenobi's for nearly half an hour, and he's absolutely certain Kenobi feels it.

Something changes somewhere along the way. Kenobi's reaction never stops being gratifying in a weirdly heartbreaking way, but eventually he stops being surprised by it. At first Cody is worried the man noticed, that he's – aware of what Cody is doing. But there's no words, no reprimand, Kenobi doesn't so much as give him a knowing look. But somewhere along the way, he stops being surprised.

He gets used to it. Cody thinks he might even on some subconscious level start _expecting it_. Every time Cody gets close enough to touch, Kenobi expects him to. And so Cody does, with increasing thrill and something like hope, that maybe, maybe something impossible might be possible and then…

Then their campaign in the canyons end. The planet is theirs, the Separatists surrender it to their rule, and the 212th is recalled to space. And along with the crowded canyons and sand storms and convenient moments in privacy… go with all the excuses to get too close.

Cody tries not to be disappointed, tries not to regret it. The whole campaign had been a dredge from start to finish and he's by far not the only one looking forward to regular chances to use freshers and cleaners. But he's disappointed anyway.

He swallows it and goes back to work, filling in requisition forms by the dozen to replenish the gear they lost, the ammunition they spent – the men they lost.

"Ah, there you are," Kenobi says, seeing him in one of the offices. "No, don't get up," he waves as Cody moves to stand to greet him. "Stars know we've all earned the right to use chairs for once. Are you done with requisitions?"

"Almost, sir," Cody agrees, resting his elbow on the backrest of the chair to look at him. "Do you have any additions?"

"Some, yes," Kenobi says and comes to his side, to his _personal space,_ pressing against his back. "Can I see?"

"Of course, sir," Cody says, even as his body feels like it's suddenly been dunked into a hot pool of water, and lifts the datapad for the General to look. Kenobi leans over his shoulder a little, reaching one hand to flick through the forms.

His other hand finds itself on Cody's shoulder, resting on his pauldron, pressing down.

For a moment Cody just sits there, frozen, holding the data pad and barely breathing.

And then he forces himself to relax and very carefully, very subtly, and lets himself lean back against the man. It feels like connecting a broken wire, restarting a stalled engine, and Cody thinks that's it and is more than satisfied by that. Maybe, even outside the trenches, they can have… something he doesn't dare to name, and but leans towards anyway. It would need to be careful, a thing of stolen moments with no shared words, but maybe it could happen, maybe he wouldn't get into trouble for wanting it, maybe…

"What do you say to more air support?" Kenobi says. "As much as I enjoyed the canyons, I would rather not get our men trenched so easily again."

"I wouldn't say no," Cody says. "But I think it might be a little too much to hope, sir. Ours is an Attack Battalion, after all. We're made for ground assaults."

The General sighs and leans back a little, thinking. "That is true, I suppose. One can hope, though, no?"

Then Kenobi's bare fingers wander over his pauldron to his neck, and to bare skin, to simply rest there, his thumb brushing against the closely cropped hairline, and Cody thinks he might be in trouble after all.


	5. Obi-Wan falls to the Dark Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin, Ahsoka and Obi-Wan take the places of the Ones from Mortis. Obi-Wan takes the Son's role.

Cody is managing not to pace, somehow. Rex isn't even trying to hold back, taking sharp steps back and forth before the locked door, checking his wrist console and the comms every now and then for any new developments. Nothing has changed since the door closed nearly four hours ago, of course – Cody has the comms and ship's status updates coming live to his HUD, so he'd know – but he can understand the urge.

Something is _very_ wrong. He doesn't need to be Force Sensitive to know it – just by the look of the Generals and the Commander you could tell something was wrong.

"How long does Kenobi usually meditate?" Rex asks, just on the edge of frustration.

"Approximately one and half hours every day, in ten minute chunks throughout the day," Cody answers, calmly he thinks, even as he checks the chrono. Four hours and twelve minutes now. "Though I know he spends longer time in meditation at the temple, and can go hours at a time, if he needs to."

Rex tsks and turns on his heel, the pace back again.

"I take it this is just as unusual for Skywalker?" Cody asks, watching him and wondering idly how many steps has Rex gotten in during their wait.

The Captain shakes his head. "Never sits down for it if he can help it – says he meditates best on his feet," he mutters. "Tano takes half an hour whenever she can, which isn't as often as she'd like, though."

Sounds about right – Cody can remember General Kenobi saying something to that extent, about how Skywalker never meditates enough and how he hopes Tano would be a good influence on him. Both of them seemed varying levels of _reckless_ to Cody, but how Jedi conduct themselves and how meditation features to their performance is still a bit of a mystery to him.

From what he knows, though, General Kenobi needs an absolute minimum of thirty minutes of meditation per day for optimal mental condition, though more is preferable. He gets overly anxious and restless if he misses it and, occasionally, reckless on the battlefield, not thinking things through to his usual standard. If it's the same for every Jedi, if meditation is necessary for their performance, it would certainly explain things about Skywalker, that he probably skips that necessary mental housekeeping.

And now the whole lot of them have been meditating for over four hours _straight_. What does that tell about whatever happened when they were lost?

Rex paces back and forth a bit more and Cody sighs. "If you want to go and spend some of that energy in the range…" he offers. "I can call you if nothing changes."

"Yeah, no. chances are the moment I leave, that door is going to open and whatever Force _osik_ they've gotten themselves into will spill out," Rex mutters and then comes to sit beside him, collapsing with a sigh. He looks away from the door, but keeps it in his peripheral vision – the same as Cody.

This would be easier if Skywalker hadn't told them, _Just hang on for a bit, guys, this won't take long._

"Cody," Rex says, knee bouncing. "Did they look – normal to you?"

Cody's fingers curl into fists on top of his cuisse and then he splays them out, forcing himself to relax. "No," he says shortly.

Skywalker had looked like he was breath away from _floating_ , Tano had been – Cody doesn't even know how to put it. Just _strange_. And Kenobi –

Cody looks down and exhales slowly. He'd seen too many damn Sith at Kenobi's side to mistake those eyes. It had been just a glimpse before the General had hidden beneath his robe's hood, but they'd been glowing. He's sure they'd been glowing.

"They'll handle it," Cody says, with more confidence than he actually feels. "That's what the meditation is for – for them to handle it, whatever it is. It's just taking longer than General Skywalker assumed."

Rex's knee bounces slightly and then he glances at Cody. "I hate to say it," he says, low, "but if it's _Skywalker_ suddenly calling the shots on all the Force _osik_ , then –"

The door before them opens without a warning, and both clones all but jump to their feet, hair's away from throwing up a salute. It's Tano, her chin held high and her eyes bright, vivid, _incandescent_ blue. "Come in," she says and offers them a smile that strikes Cody to the core – it feels like a starburst in his _brain_ , like sunlight over Kamino, like rain in Geonosis, like – "We have a lot to tell you."

Rex leaps ahead first, saying, "Commander – is everything alright?" while Cody rises to his feet slower, but follows just as quickly.

"No," she says. "But yes. Come on – get in."

They step into the office and Tano closes the door behind them. inside, the air is strange, smells like fog and static, ozone and green spaces in the Jedi Temple – but also like sulphur and blasterfire. Skywalker is sitting on a seat cushion in the middle, legs crossed and hands loose in his lap – Kenobi is behind him, facing away, looking out through the window. His hood is up and Cody does not _like it_.

"Sir," Rex says, sounding stricken, and Cody drags his eyes away from Kenobi's back to look at Skywalker.

The man's eyes are _black_. No, maybe not – not black, but… there's sparks of light there. Like stars in the void of space.

"Rex," Skywalker says, offering him a slightly pained, slightly uncomfortable smile and nods. He blinks, and his eyes return almost black to normal, irises pale blue, almost white – his sclera remains dark, though. "So, this is going to be awkward. Um."

He glances over his shoulder at Kenobi, who tilts his head slightly, but away from them. Cody looks between the two generals and then opts for _his_ , walking past Skywalker on the floor with only a nod, before stepping to Kenobi's slide, slightly behind him, letting him keep his face out of sight. If plausible deniability is demanded, his is already shot – he can feel the darkness wafting off Kenobi in waves, there's no mistaking it, but…

"General," Cody says, taking his helmet off and hearing it Kenobi sighs, bows his head… and then turns.

Their eyes meet, and Cody's chest gives a painful lurch at the sight of orange rimmed yellow, at how red and feverish the skin around the eyes already look. The expression they try to convey is apologetic, almost pained, but he doesn't say anything.

Rex curses, and not particularly softly or subtly,

"Right," Skywalker says and blows out a breath. "So this is going to be that Force bantha poodoo you love so much, Rex. We, uh… had an encounter in the Wild Space, with three, uh… entities, I guess. Force entities, beings."

"And we killed all of them," Kenobi says, wry, offering Cody a bitter smile and looking away. "Three beings, personifications of the force. Of the Dark," he hums and motions to Tano. "Of the Light. And of…" his hand motions to Skywalker and he sighs.

"Both and neither and everything else," Tano says, sitting beside Skywalker. "And we didn't just set out to kill them – they were already dying. Their time was over, the galaxy had changed too much, they couldn't hold onto it anymore."

"They brought us to their world, to Mortis," Skywalker says, his words echoing strangely. "In order to reset the balance between them. The Father wanted me to take his place, keeping his two children in check, but the Daughter died and then the Son, and the Balance was… shot."

"We had to re-establish it," Kenobi says and looks away. "We had to take their places, or the Force would've spiralled into complete chaos."

"Sir," Cody murmurs. He's not sure he understands, but he knows what it _looks_ like. "You…"

"It was a sacrifice," Tano says gently, looking at him. "And believe me, Commander, none of us are happy that this is how it had to be. But something had to be done."

"So that means… what, exactly?" Rex asks, sitting down on his knees before his Commander and General. "You're what now – deities?"

"Focal points," Tano says, resting his hands in her lap and looking at her Master.

"Something to that effect," Skywalker agrees, rubbing a hand over his neck. "We're still figuring it out and it will take us a while to properly get the hang of it. The roles we took weren't by accident," he says, addressing the words more to Cody than to Rex, making him flinch. "Obi-Wan is the only one of us who can take that Dark, and keep it in _check_."

"Here's hoping," Kenobi murmurs, turning away again, folding into his robes like trying to create his own shadows to hide in. "But he's right. Anakin is too emotional and Ahsoka doesn't have the experience. I had to be the one."

Cody's hangs open and close, clench and unclench. "Right," he says. "So you're embodiments of Force. What happens next."

"Well, we're not sure, really," Skywalker says and clears his throat. "We're still trying to figure it out, whether we're even Jedi anymore, if we can keep fighting this war being… what we are now. If we should go to Coruscant and report to the Jedi High Council, what they might think or do – "

"They'd welcome you," Kenobi says. "With open arms. Me…"

"Some understand that there is Darkness as well as Light in the balance of the Force," Tano says quietly.

"But they still wouldn't bring an _embodiment_ of the Dark Side to the Jedi Temple," Kenobi says and shakes his head. "Nor would I. I won't go back – I can't. Coruscant is dark enough without me there, stirring it up."

Cody swallows, trying to see his General's face. It was a sacrifice, he thinks – Kenobi made a calculated sacrifice, knowing the things he'd lose. But he'd still, in essence, Fallen. "Sir," he says, helpless, not sure what else to say. Does this mean Kenobi is a Sith now, like the people they've spent _years_ fighting? Does this make him an enemy? Can he lead – no, of course he can't.

Skywalker and Tano might still have a chance, but Kenobi probably isn't a Jedi anymore.

"We won't leave Obi-Wan behind, we can't. We're – one and three, and the same," Skywalker sighs. "Not that we would if we could. We're family. Now more than ever. It just… makes this difficult," he snorts and shakes his head, looking at Cody. "Aside from the fact that we're probably off the chain of command at this point, we're not really sure what the GAR stance on this would be."

"Obviously we're compromised," Kenobi says with wry amusement and adds under his breath, "Some more than others."

Cody swallows, clutching to his bucket and then draws a breath. "Will you be informing the Jedi High Council?" he asks, directing the question at Skywalker without looking away from Kenobi.

"Eventually yes, once we've settled into this," Skywalker agrees, shaking his head. "At this stage interference by the Jedi Order might throw off whatever little balance we've managed to build. We need to – affirm our bonds, first. But eventually."

Cody should report this back. His general is beyond compromised, who knows what he'd do, what kind of damage he might cause. They're all compromised, and Kenobi is one of the highest ranking generals they have. The GAR can't have this kind of security breach. The regulations and the rules are pretty clear on what he should do here – which would be to get a report back to the High Chancellor immediately, arrest Kenobi if possible, Skywalker and Tano too, and failing that… eliminate the danger to all his men, and the ship they are on. Stars know how much damage a sith loose on a Jedi cruiser can do.

But Kenobi is just standing there, all but swallowed by his robes, he's doing _nothing_ , he _has_ done nothing. There's years of fighting side by side behind them, he's seen Kenobi pull literally thousands and thousands of men from the brink of death, they'd gone through _hell_ together. Does the Dark Side change that?

Nowhere in the GAR rules does it specify what side of the Force Jedi Generals must use – there's not much about the Dark or the Light in the regulations at all. The Clones' training enabled them to support their Force using superiors in battle, but from what Cody had seen through the many fights against Ventress, Maul and Dooku, in combat one side of the Force looked a lot like the other. The only difference between Kenobi and Ventress is that Kenobi had used the force to crush droids and Ventress used it to choke clone troopers. If the other side used living combatants too, if the Republic used droid armies, would that be all that different?

Kenobi is just standing there, waiting, calm. And even now, swathed though he is Darkness, Cody wouldn't hesitate to follow the man to any battle, knowing he'd have his back, trusting he'd get them through alright.

But Cody is still military and this is still a warship, with thousands of men on board – they can't have a compromised command.

"As the next highest ranking officer onboard, I deem all three of you unfit for command," Cody says quietly. "General Kenobi, General Skywalker, Commander Tano, I relieve you of duty effective immediately."

Kenobi glances at him, eyes flashing, and Cody meets his eyes. If this is still the General he knows, he will accept it, see the reason in it – if it isn't, he will maybe attack Cody. If he does, then the General Cody has been following almost all throughout the war will really be gone.

Cody doesn't know how Skywalker or Tano react, he's not looking at them. Rex lets out a noise that might be objection or just frustration, Cody isn't sure, he doesn't care. Only Kenobi's reaction matters – and not just because he's the Darksider, or because he is a High General in charge of over thirty thousand men.

"Sir," Cody says, barely daring to blink. "Do you accept and relinquish command?"

It takes a moment, a heart pounding moment, before Kenobi's lips curl at one corner. "Yes, Marshal Commander – I accept I am relieved of command. You have the deck, sir. Do you want my lightsaber too?"

He offers it on an open palm and Cody draws a sharp breath. All the times he'd picked the damn thing from the floor or the side of the street… "No," he says, and tries not to wonder what colour the blade might be right now, if it's still blue. "Keep it."

Kenobi smiles, and it's like staring into a fire – a campfire or a forest fire, Cody isn't sure which, but it heats him up all the same. With slow, graceful move, Kenobi clips the lightsaber back on his belt. With two hands he pushes his hood down and turns to face the room, lifting his chin with clear satisfaction, and Cody has a strangest feeling that some sort of trial was just passed – though whether it was he who passed it, or Kenobi, he isn't sure.

"Well then," Kenobi says and smiles, sharp like a blade of a knife. "Now what?"

Skywalker sighs, running a hand over his face. "Now we figure out how to do this," he says. "And how to not mess up the galaxy while doing it. I'm open to suggestions."

Cody meets Rex' eyes with a dawning sense of doom. Stars, they really have no idea what they're doing. "You know I have to report this back eventually," Cody says, a little sharper than he probably needs to. "Within 24 hours. You have until then to figure out what you're going to do about the Jedi High Council and the _Senate_ – after that, it will be out of my hands either way."

Kenobi chuckles at that, low in his chest. "This is why I said it would be best if I took the fall," he says to Skywalker. "We could still swing it that way."

Skywalker grimaces and stands up in a smooth motion that's more flight than bounce. "No way, we're not ditching you on some backwater planet, you can forget it," he says and stretches. "We're in this together and we're going to figure this out together. That means both of you, Ahsoka, ideas?"

"Well," Ahsoka says calmly, humming. "Even if we go to Coruscant and even if the Jedi Order decides to expel Master Kenobi, would it really matter? We're the embodiments of the Force now – we can't be killed. What could they do to us, really?"

 _Oh no_ , Cody thinks.

"Well. There's that," Skywalker muses. "There's that."

"There's also the fact that Coruscant is _shrouded_ in the Dark Side, and if I go there, I'll just make it worse," Kenobi says flatly. "Which I suppose is my job now, but really. I'd rather not start aiding and abetting the Sith just yet, if I can avoid it."

"But if I go there, I will be aiding and abetting the Jedi, and the Lightside," Ahsoka comments. "I will strengthen the Lightside with my presence."

"There's that too," Skywalker muses and folds his arms, glancing at Kenobi. "How bad is it, in Coruscant? You can feel it all the way here?"

"Yes – and I can remember it. How the darkness swept in, crept in, seeped to the pores of the planet," Kenobi murmurs, closing his eyes. "I didn't understand it, as a Jedi, I couldn't feel it. Now I know. Coruscant is all but an engine of the Dark Side – so many people only driven by power and self interest, enforced by a system subtly driving them to succeed at the expense of others or suffer… And the Jedi wonder why their abilities have diminished over the years. Hah."

Skywalker, to his credit, looks almost as disturbed as Cody feels. "Well, damn," he murmurs.

"Sir, I may?" Rex says, his voice a little strangled but strong. "How about a meeting with a select Jedi _outside_ the capital, somewhere where _none_ of you have the, uh… advantage?"

Both Skywalker and Tano look at him with surprise.

"Assuming you want to keep from getting upper hand over each other," Rex explains. "That seems like the safest bet."

Cody thinks about it and then looks at Kenobi. "I concur – you should meet at a neutral ground," he says. It would also mean that he wouldn't have to report Kenobi's _fall_ outright and would thus neatly avoid the potential of being ordered to arrest the man. Leaving the decision in the hands of whoever Jedi would meet with the three isn't that comforting either, but at least this way he wouldn't be ordered to shoot at his – at Kenobi.

Kenobi is watching him, smiling. "Well, I like it better than going to Coruscant," he agrees, a strange timbre in his voice which Cody can't quite parse, but which makes a shiver run up his spine. "My vote is on a meeting on a neutral ground."

Tano hums and nods. "Yeah, it's probably the smartest," she agrees and then makes a face. "It should probably be a mostly lifeless planet too – I can't control the – the outpour yet."

"Right. Desert planet it is. We'll do that, then," Skywalker says, making a move as if to set forth to arrange it before hesitating. "Ah, right. um, Commander, can you arrange it?"

Cody nods, not looking away from Kenobi. "In twenty four hours," he says firmly – the absolute limit he can stretch the regs on this. "You might want to draft a message to the council in that time."

Skywalker looks at him, at Kenobi, and then turns to Rex. "Guess that's that then. Ahsoka, Rex – let's go."

Kenobi smiles wryly at that, glancing after them but saying nothing as Skywalker summarily dismisses the three of them, leaving Cody alone with Kenobi. The – _Stars_ , Cody has no idea what to call Kenobi now. Former-Jedi, Darksider, none of it rings truer than _General_ , and Cody just took that away from the man.

"Sir," is what he settles on, as the door closes after Skywalker and the rest.

Kenobi hums, tilting his head. "Now, this is a dangerous territory," he says, taking a slow step forward. "Here we are, on the edge again, on the brink. I've fallen and what's to hold me back anymore?"

That was _not_ what Cody had expected. "What are you saying?" He knows Kenobi isn't a danger to him. He _knows_ it. He can't be.

"I'm not a Jedi anymore," Kenobi muses, rolling the words in his mouth like trying to figure out how they taste. "I haven't quite come to terms with it yet, but I know this is permanent, now that I've taken this role I can't shrug it off again. I'm not a Jedi anymore – and Jedi Code holds me back no more."

Cody swallows. "You're still Obi-Wan Kenobi," he says. "That hasn't changed, I hope."

That earns him a smile, a little too wide and a little too tempting. "I can already feel my morals withering away, all the things that held me back, all the things that should restrain me," he murmurs, stepping another step closer. "All the reasons to stay back. Oh, Cody, Anakin should _not_ have left you alone with me."

Holding his ground, Cody stays still as Kenobi reaches for him, his fingertips warm, almost hot as he brushes them carefully against Cody's chin. It feels like the touch brands Cody to the bone, like Kenobi is leaving marks where the fingertips grace over his skin – _here and here, these parts belong to me now_.

"For years we've shared fears and losses and pain," Kenobi murmurs. "For years you've made yourself part of me. Now I stand here, with this _emotion_ , this _passion_ beating in my chest and it beats, _mine, mine, mine_. It tells me," he leans closer. "That you belong to _me_."

It takes effort to make his tongue work, his throat to open up, his mouth to form words. "Is that just the Darkside, or…?"

Kenobi's so close now, Cody can feel his breath – it's hot, scalding hot. "It was always there, but I'm no longer a good enough man to deny it, to deny this attachment. And you've so conveniently removed me from the command structure, too, my dear Cody – I'm no longer your superior officer. Tell me, what's to hold me back from this?"

The breath in Cody's lungs feels like he's been holding it for months – letting it escape is like weight coming off. "Nothing, I suppose," he says and it comes quieter than he means to. "Nothing at all."

Kenobi's nose brushes against his own, his lips so close Cody can feel them against his own. "Step back, Cody," he pleads with a tempting smile. "Stars, if you don't want this, please step back now while I have some shred of self control left."

Cody doesn't. "My stupid perfect self sacrificial Jedi," he answers in a sigh. "Losing your command will almost be worth it, if it means I can actually have this."

Kenobi's eyes shine like embers and he smiles, his hands coming to cradle Cody's head from each side, his palms radiating heat. "I will steal you away," he breathes. "I will rip all the chains from you and I will keep you and nothing will take you away from me, my dear, I will _keep you_ forever – "

"Is monologuing a requisite for the Dark Side," Cody murmurs, just as breathless, while his bucket slips from his hands and clatters on the floor. He clutches onto Kenobi's robes instead, pulling him closer. "That's going to get tiresome fast."

Kenobi laughs. "My darling Cody," he purrs. "You have _no idea,_ the things I want to say to you –"

"Sir, you talk too much," Cody answers, and shuts him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably long enough to be posted as it's own thing but eh, it's probably not sensible enough for that. I just wanted some Dark Side Obi-Wan and then I wrote this for... some reason. And then it became Codywan. So. Eh.


End file.
